


The Rivers Of Time

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bertolt-centric, Gen, Reiner-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: There is no mountainThat I can't climbFor you, I'd swim throughThe rivers of time
Relationships: 104th Training Corps & Annie Leonhart, 104th Training Corps & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun & 104th Training Corps, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 5





	1. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner feels guilty.

Reiner Braun was done. This was the only way he could protect her. Protect Gabi. 

He stuffed the barrel of the gun into his mouth, and pulled the trigger.

For a while, there was only black, and then there was a faint white light.

"Do you think it would be that easy, that easy to forget?" a voice asked, coming from everywhere and nowhere "Well, it won't be."

And they flashed right before his eyes. 

Marcel, Marco, Annie, Bertolt, Ymir...

They all stared at him with accusing eyes.

"You killed us." their eyes seemed to say "You killed us all, and for what? Your father's love? An ingrained belief that all of the Eldians are devils? You are the real devil here, Reiner..."

He woke up with a gasp, and found concerned faces looking down at him.

"Are you all right? You seem pale..."

Reiner looked up into Krista's sympathetic eyes.

"I am all right, Krista." he said, standing up "It was just a nightmare, that is all."

He made his way over to the barrell. He scooped up a handful of water and splashed it against his face.

"I need to take a walk." he said

"I'll go with you." Krista offered

"No." he said "I need to be alone."

He walked out into the cool night air.

"You need?" Marco's ghost appeared next to him "What about what we needed? What I needed? I needed to live, to live with Jean! You knew this, and yet you gave the order to kill me. Not only that, but you roped poor Annie into it as well. So screw you and what you need, Reiner!"

"You know all of this is true." Ymir taunted, appearing next to Marco "You made my sacrifice meaningless. I sacrificed myself so you and Bertolt could live. And what did you do? You went back, which resulted in Bertolt dying, meaning my sacrifice was wasted."

He began to walk at a faster pace.

"And now you're hoping to outrun us. To outrun your guilt for what you did to us." Ymir continued mercilessly "What you did to me and Marcel, and to Bertolt. But you can't, can you? The only way to atone for it is by abandoning your mission altogether, and living here on Paradis."

"She is right, you know." Bertolt said "You should live on Paradis, with us. With Ymir, Annie and Krista, and past me. Your father rejected you, so you really have no reason to go back. We have no reason to go back. We should stay here with these people, people who actually care about us."

Reiner threw his head back, and screamed, not caring what might happen when he was heard.


	2. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner breaks down.

When Reiner woke up, he felt like he was floating.

"You're awake." a voice sounded to his left 

"We found you collapsed in the forest. You gave us quite a scare, to be honest."

Reiner ran a hand across his forehead. 

His head was throbbing in pain, and he felt nauseous.

"You were screaming, as if you were in pain, and we think you still are."

"We think you need to be exempt from the missions for a period of time..."

"No." Reiner said "I will be fine."

"Are you sure...?"

"I will be fine." Reiner gave them a reassuring smile, ignoring the pain.

"If you say so." 

"But at the first indication you're not feeling well, we're gettin' you out, you hear me?"

"Yes, yes..." Reiner grunted, not really paying attention

He had to be a part of this mission. It was their chance to get their hands on Eren.

He looked to the left, and there Eren was, looking just as concerned as the others.

Reiner hated that look.

He hated the fact that his intended victims were so concerned about him.

Especially Eren.

"Don't look at me like that." he said sharply "I hate being looked at like that."

He listened as everyone got up and left.

Everyone except Bertolt.

"You're not fine." Bertolt stated "You don't want them to care about you, knowing what you're gonna do in the future. I know, because I feel the same way. We'll get through this together."

Reiner said nothing. He merely buried his head into the taller boy's chest and cried his heart out.


End file.
